Sociopath
by InLoveWithLaughing
Summary: DEFINE Sociopath (Noun): A Person with a personality disorder manifesting itself in extreme antisocial attitudes and behaviours and a lack of conscience. USE IN A SENTENCE: Lily Potter is a sociopath.


For _The_ _Last Ship Standing Competition _on the _HPFC Forum_

Prompts used: Sociopath, Crushed, A Hug

Description: DEFINE Sociopath: Noun. A Person with a personality disorder manifesting itself in extreme antisocial attitudes and behaviours and a lack of conscience.

Rating: T-M

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Also, the characteristics of a sociopath came from google._

* * *

**Glibness and Superficial Charm. Shallow Emotions.**

"Oh, Professor Longbottom, I'd love to study Herbology, but I wouldn't want to overshadow you," Lily says with a cheeky wink.

We all laugh at her daring, her charm. I'm so proud of her. Want to show her off. She easily carries the conversation away from her studies and back to safer subjects. She laughs at Neville's terrible jokes and nods eagerly when mum asks us to stay for dinner. Then casually gets our cloaks and we leave before the food is served. Nobody even questions it.

"Thank God we got away," she says dramatically when we're back in the safety of our home.

"You could have just said no," I say.

She laughs and flops on the sofa, picking up a book and beginning to read. "You don't mind making dinner tonight, do you?" she says as I start for the office, "Please, gorgeous?"

I have work to do… but her smile is so warm and her tone so affectionate. I lean down and hug her tightly. "Course I will."

**Manipulative and Conning. Callousness/Lack of empathy.**

"Come on, Rosie. It's only a tiny thing."

"I'm can't Lily, I've got to work."

"But it'll be so boring without you there to amuse me."

"They're our family. It's one meal to congratulate Albus-"

"It'll be _boring_. Just go get changed, Teddy and Dom will be here in a second."

"Lily, _no-_"

"There they are, go get changed."

I ignore her and open the door. Teddy pulls me into a tight hug and Dom kisses my cheeks.

"It's such a shame you can't come tonight, Rose," she says.

Lily appears at my side, a pair of silver heels in her hand. "Didn't you tell them? Rose is coming tonight-"

"Lily-"

"What do you think of my new shoes, Dom? I bet _you_ like them, don't you Rose? Rose just _loves _feet."

The implication is obvious. I want to sink into the floor. My face heats up and my insides squirm. Teddy and Dom laugh nervously, looking supremely uncomfortable.

"So, you are coming tonight then, Rose?" Teddy says after a few moments thick with awkward.

"Course she is. Aren't you?" The warning in her pale eyes is clear.

"Yes. I suppose I am."

**Grandiose Sense of Self. **

Lily has been smirking at me since I walked in the door. I tried not to pay attention, weighed down with paperwork to complete and exams to cram for. I'm still trying to ignore it now.

We sit opposite each other, eating the fish and chips I picked up after work. At least, I'm eating. Lily's plate sits untouched. Her hands are steepled under her chin and she's just _smirking_. At _me_.

"Pass the salt, please?"

She passes with a soft huff of laughter. That's the last straw.

"Okay, what the hell, Lily?"

Not quite the question I was going for, but good enough.

"What do you mean?" she says, eyes wide and innocent. Still fucking smirking.

"I mean, why the hell have you been just- just _smirking _since I got in."

"I didn't realise I was."

Fucking liar.

"Lily-"

"Are you finished?"

I glance down at my plate and nod, suddenly not hungry.

"Go brush your teeth then. You hate the greasy feeling in your mouth."

I do as she says, scrubbing away the oil from my teeth and fur from my tongue. I smile at myself in the mirror and run my tongue over my teeth. Minty fresh. Lily appears behind me and wraps bare arms my waist. She's wearing nothing but lacy red knickers.

My breath catches in my throat and I'm suddenly hot all over. I swallow as she runs her fingers lightly down my throat and begins to fiddle with the top button of my blouse.

"You know," she breathes in my ear, "If you like the knickers so much, you could have just told me."

I frown at her reflection. "How-" I gasp softly as her other hand begins to move up my thigh, pushing the edge of my skirt up, up, up, until she's centimetres from _my_ knickers. "How did you know I- I liked the- oh."

She smiles triumphantly and pulls me closer. I make a soft noise of protest as both her hands move to the safer and less fun place of my hips. Then she's pressed tight against me.

"You're so fucking hot sometimes," she whispers, "I think it's hot that you write what you like in your diary."

I jerk away and spin round.

"Much better," she says with an approving smile, pushing me against the sink and moving forward for a kiss.

I twist my head away. "No. How do you know that? Did you read my diary?"

"Of course not," she says, still trying for a kiss.

I shove her away. "Don't lie. Why did you do that? It's _private_."

She looks honestly shocked at my reaction and steps away, obviously annoyed. "You're ruining the mood here, Rose," she says, "I didn't read your diary-"

"Yes you did. I can't believe you did that. It's _private_."

"But not from me."

"Yes from you. As much from you as anyone else."

She sighs and turns around to back to the bedroom. Her bottom looks fantastic in those knickers. "Honestly, Rose. Next you're going to be angry that I hacked into the Ministry's files to look at what present Hugo might like for a present."

I'm left staring after. Why aren't I surprised?

**Pathological Lying.**

"I'm great at Quidditch."

"I hate Quidditch."

"I'm going out with friends."

"I don't like anyone but you."

"I quit work."

"I'm going to work."

"He hit me."

"I'm not hurt."

All of them. Lies. How did I not realise before? They don't add up. They've never added up. Does she lie about everything?

"I love you."

**Lack of Remorse, Shame or Guilt. Promiscuous. **

"You cheated, Lily! You had sex with someone else!" Tears stream down my face as I finally say it aloud. With the words come images I've tried so hard to supress. Lily wrapped around another woman. Their skin pressed together. Soft sounds that I thought only I had heard. What was she like? Did she look like me? Did Lily even think of me at all?

"No I didn't." Her eyes are wide and insistent. Her lips tremble. She looks for all the world like an innocent woman accused.

The denial hurts more than anything else. Am I not worth even the truth?

"Yes you did. I know you did. I saw you. On our bed. How- How could you do that? With_ her_?"

All pretence is dropped. She looks at me with a calm that almost disturbing. Her face is blank. No, _bored_.

"Do you- Are you even sorry?"

"Why should I be?"

Something suddenly occurs to me. I try to fight it away, flatten the thought. But it's there. And now I need to know.

"Have there been others?"

She looks at me and smiles cruelly. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

_I hear her key in the door and scramble to close down the internet. My heart thrums fast and my hands shake, but I manage to force a smile and act somewhat casual as she comes in and begins to complain about work. Is any of it true? Does she even go to work? She goes to the bathroom for a shower, and I slowly reopen the computer and go onto the history. __**Traits of a Sociopath. **__Lily. My Lily. I know her though. She can't be. But… I don't care. I clear the history. I clear it from my mind._


End file.
